436th Training Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= |type= |role= Training |size= Squadron |current_commander= |command_structure= Air Combat Command |garrison= Dyess Air Force Base, Texas |equipment_label= Fuselage Code |battles=World War I World War II |decorations= |disbanded= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label= 436th Training Squadron Emblem |identification_symbol_label= }} The 436th Training Squadron (436 TS) is a non-flying training squadron of the United States Air Force. It is assigned to the 7th Operations Group, Dyess Air Force Base, TexasRogers, Brian. United States Air Force Unit Designations Since 1978. Hinkley, England: Midland Publications, 2005. ISBN 1-85780-197-0. The 436 TS is one of the oldest units in the United States Air Force, first being organized as the 88th Aero Squadron on 18 August 1917 at Kelly Field, Texas. The squadron deployed to France and fought on the Western Front during World War I as a Corps observation squadron.Series "E", Volume 9, History of the 72d, 73d, 85th, and 88th-90th Aero Squadrons. Gorrell's History of the American Expeditionary Forces Air Service, 1917–1919, National Archives, Washington, D.C. On 7 December 1941, elements of the 88th Reconnaissance Squadron were one of the B-17 Flying Fortress units that landed at Hickam Field, Hawaii during the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor. Later in World War II as the 436th Bombardment Squadron ', the unit earned the Distinguished Unit Citation and the Presidential Unit Citation for its services in the China Burma India Theater (CBI). During the Cold War, it was part of Strategic Air Command equipped with B-52 Stratofortress bombers until its inactivation in 1963. Overview The 436th Training Squadron provides formal training to Air Combat Command using 14 classes at Dyess AFB and 38 other programs exported directly to units for local training needs. Training includes air, ground and weapons safety, Air Force Operations Resource Management System, classroom instructor training, Air Force Mission Support System administration, mission planning cell training, Aircrew Flight Equipment, and computer software use and development. The 436th Training Squadron also develops multimedia and formal presentations used in training program development and formal presentations. Multimedia personnel are based at Dyess AFB, and deploy worldwide to perform their mission. Unit products and services are used throughout the DOD. History World War I : ''see 88th Aero Squadron for an expanded history of its World War I operations Activated in the summer of 1917 as the Air Service '''88th Aero Squadron; deployed to France during World War I and served on the Western Front. Engaged in combat as a corps observation squadron with I, III, IV, and V Army Corps, 30 May – 10 November 1918. After the armistice subsequently served with VII Army Corps in occupation force, November 1918 – May 1919 when the squadron returned to the United States. Inter-War era Re-designated as the 88th Squadron in 1921 and assigned to Langley Field, Virginia. Participated in demonstrations of effectiveness of aerial bombardment on warships, June–September 1921. Deployed for service in connection with civil disorders arising from West Virginia coal strike, September 1921. Redesignated 88th Observation Squadron in 1921 the squadron moved from Langley to support Army ground forces at Fort Campbell, Kentucky; then to Texas in 1927 at Brooks Field to patrol the Mexican Border; to Oklahoma in 1928 to support Fort Sill, then back to Brooks Field in 1931. Squadron moved to California in 1935 and was assigned to the new Hamilton Field near San Francisco, as part of the 12th Observation Group. Became a coastal patrol squadron operating amphibian aircraft, then began to operate modern Martin B-10 bombers in 1936 in the reconnaissance mission when attached as the fourth squadron of the 7th Bombardment Group, 1st Wing, General Headquarters Air Force. The squadron dropped food and supplies and flew photographic missions in connection with flood-relief operations in central California, 12–13 December 1937; upgraded to the B-18 Bolo in 1938, and in 1939 to early-model Boeing B-17B Flying Fortress for long range reconnaissance patrols. Moved to Fort Douglas, Utah in 1940 when the short runways at Hamilton proved inadequate for B-17 operations, with a secondary move to Salt Lake City Army Air Base in January 1941 where it was upgraded to the B-17E. In early December 1941, was ordered to Clark Field, Philippines Commonwealth to build up forces there due to increased tensions between the United States and the Japanese Empire. Departed on 5 December from Salt Lake City; then left Hamilton Field on 6 December bound for Hickam Field, Hawaii Territory. Air echelon under attack during its arrival at Hickam on 7 December. Some of the planes managed to land at Haleiwa Fighter Strip, one set down on a golf course, and the remainder landed at Hickam under the strafing of Japanese planes. World War II After the Pearl Harbor Attack, the surviving aircraft operated from Hawaii until February 1942, becoming part of the air defense forces of the Territory. Moved to Australia with the 7th Bomb Group where the squadron reformed in northern Queensland in late February. Became part of the new Fifth Air Force. Moved to Java in the Dutch East Indies an attempt to stop the Japanese advance, however the small force of B-17s could do very little to stem the tide of the Japanese advance, launching valiant but futile attacks against the masses of Japanese shipping and returned to RAAF Townsville in early March. Redesignated as the 436th Bombardment Squadron in April 1942 and left its B-17Es in Australia, being reassigned to the new Tenth Air Force in India where it was re-equipped with long-range Consolidated B-24D Liberators. For the balance of the war, carried out long distance heavy bomb raids over Japanese targets primarily in Burma, Thailand and Indochina; although also attacked Japanese targets in Southeastern China attacking airfields, fuel and supply dumps, locomotive works, railways, bridges, docks, warehouses, shipping, and troop concentrations in Burma and struck oil refineries in Thailand, power plants in China and enemy shipping in the Andaman Sea. (A more complete account is available in Lt Col (Ret) William Henderson's book, "From China Burma India to the River Kwai") Ceased bombing operations in late May 1945 and was attached to the Air Transport Command to haul gasoline from India over the Himalayas to China. Squadron demobilized in India, leaving B-24s to Indian Colonial forces, inactivated as a paper unit in the United States in early 1946. Strategic Air Command Reactivated in 1946 as a B-29 Superfortress bombardment squadron and trained in global bombardment operations flying simulated bombing missions over various cities, as well as performing intercontinental training missions over the Pacific and later to Europe. In June 1948 the first Consolidated B-36A Peacekeeper was delivered. Operated B-36s until 1958 when the squadron began conversion to the B-52 Stratoforterss. In 1959 was reassigned to SAC provisional 4238th Strategic Wing, being re-equipped with B-52F Stratofortress intercontinental heavy bombers. Was reassigned to Barksdale Air Force Base, Louisiana by SAC to disperse its heavy bomber force. Conducted worldwide strategic bombardment training missions and providing nuclear deterrent. Was inactivated in 1963 when SAC inactivated its provisional Strategic Wings, redesignating them permanent Air Force Wings. Squadron was inactivated with aircraft/personnel/equipment being redesignated 20th Bombardment Squadron in an in-place, name-only transfer. Modern era Reactivated in 1986 as the 436th Strategic Training Squadron (436 STS) at Carswell AFB, Texas. The squadron supported the SAC mission through classroom instruction, multimedia production, and training aid fabrication. Due to a realignment of major commands in the Air Force in 1992, the 436 STS became the 436th Training Squadron as a Direct Reporting Unit under Air Combat Command. In 1993, the squadron was moved to Dyess AFB with the realignment of Carswell as a Joint Reserve Base. The squadron continues to function for Air Combat Command providing classroom instruction for over 10 courses to students from every major command and multimedia productions used throughout the DOD. Lineage * Organized: 88th Aero Squadron 18 August 1917 : Re-designated: 88th Aero Squadron (Corps Observation), 28 May 1918 : Re-designated: 88th Aero Squadron, 27 June 1919 : Re-designated: 88th Squadron 14 March 1921 : Re-designated: 88th Observation Squadron' 25 January 1923 : Inactivated: 1 August 1927 * Activated: 1 June 1928 : Re-designated: 88th Observation Squadron (Long-range, Amphibian) 1 March 1935 : Re-designated: 88th Reconnaissance Squadron 1 September 1936 : Re-designated: 88th Reconnaissance Squadron (Long Range) 6 December 1939 : Re-designated: 88th Reconnaissance Squadron (Heavy) 20 November 1940 : Re-designated: 436th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) 22 April 1942 : Inactivated: 6 January 1946 * Re-designated: 436th Bombardment Squadron (Very Heavy) 1 October 1946 : Activated: 1 October 1946 : Re-designated: 436th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) 20 July 1948 : Discontinued, and inactivated on: 1 April 1963; personnel/aircraft/equipment redesignated as 20th Bombardment Squadron * Re-designated: 436th Strategic Training Squadron 14 February 1986 : Activated: 1 July 1986 * Re-designated 436th Training Squadron 1992 Assignments * Post Headquarters, Kelly Field, 18 August-11 October 1917 * Aviation Concentration Center, 11–27 October 1917 * American Expeditionary Forces, 9–16 November 1917 * 1st Air Depot, 16 November 1917 * 1st Observation Group School, 1 February-28 May 1918 * I Corps Observation Group, 28 May 1918 * III Corps Observation Group, 4 August 1918 : Attached to V Corps Observation Group, 12–17 September 1918 * VII Corps Observation Group, 29 November 1918 * American Expeditionary Forces, 1–10 June 1919 * Post Headquarters, Mitchell Field, 27 June 1919 * Post Headquarters, Scott Field, 11 July 1919 * 2d Wing, 5 September 1919 : Attached to 1st Army Observation Group, October 1919 * lst Army Observation Group (later, 7th Bomb Group), 24 March 1920 – 9 February 1921 * Air Service Field Officer's School, 10 February 1921 – 14 October 1921 : School attached to lst Provisional Air Brigade for operations, 6 May - 3 October 1921 * V Corps Area 15 October 1921 – 30 April 1927 * Air Corps Training Center 1 May 1927 – 1 August 1927 * VIII Corps Area 1 June 1928 – 29 June 1931 : Attached to Field Artillery School November 1931 * 12th Observation Group 30 June 1931 – 31 August 1936 * 7th Bombardment Group 1 September 1936 – 24 February 1942 : Associated with: 1st Photographic Group, 10 June 1941 – 22 April 1942 (training) : Air echelon attached to: 31st Bombardment Squadron, 10 December 1941 – 8 February 1942 : Air echelon attached to: United States Navy, 8 February 1942 – 14 March 1942 * 7th Bombardment Group 25 February 1942 – 6 January 1946; 1 October 1946 – 15 June 1952 * 7th Bombardment Wing 16 June 1952 – 31 July 1958 * 4238th Strategic Wing 1 August 1958 – 1 April 1963 * Strategic Air Command 1 July 1986 – 30 May 1992 * Air Combat Command, 1 June 1992 – 1 October 1993 * 7th Bomb Wing 1 October 1993 – 30 June 1994 * 7th Operations Group 1 July 1994 – present Stations * Kelly Field, Texas, 18 August 1917 * Camp Mills, Garden City, New York, 11–27 October 1917 :: Overseas transport: RMS Orduna, 27 October-11 November 1917 * Colombey-les-Belles Airdrome, France, 16 November 1917 * Amanty Airdrome, France, 1 February 1918 * Ourches Aerodrome, France, 28 May 1918 * Francheville Aerodrome, France, 7 July 1918 * Ferme des Greves Aerodrome, France, 4 August 1918 * Goussancourt Airdrome, France, 4 September 1918 * Ferme des Greves Aerodrome, France, 9 September 1918 * Souilly Aerodrome, France, 12 September 1918 * Pretz-en-Argonne Airdrome, France, 14 September 1918 * Souilly Aerodrome, France, 20 September 1918 * Bethelainville Aerodrome, France, 4 November 1918 * Villers-la-Chevre Aerodrome, France, 29 November 1918 * Trier Airfield, Germany, 6 December 1918 * Le Mans, France, 1–10 June 1919 * Mitchel Field, New York, 27 June 1919 * Scott Field, Illinois, 1 July 1919 * Langley Field, Virginia, 5 September 1919 : Operated from Charleston, West Virginia, 3–8 September 1921 : Detachment remained at Charleston until October 1921 * Godman Field, Kentucky, 15 October 1921 * Wilbur Wright Field, Ohio, 11 October 1922 * Brooks Field, Texas, 7 May – 1 August 1927 * Post Field, Oklahoma, 1 June 1928 * Brooks Field, Texas, 5 November 1931 * Hamilton Field, California, 28 September 1935 * Fort Douglas, Utah, 7 September 1940 * Salt Lake City Airport, Utah, c. 15 January – 11 November 1941 * Archerfield Airport (Brisbane), Australia, 22 December 1941 – 4 February 1942 : Air echelon operated from: Hickam Field, Hawaii (Territory), 7 December 1941 – 10 February 1942 : Air echelon operated from: Nandi Airport, Fiji Islands, 12–17 February 1942 : Air echelon operated from: RAAF Base Townsville, Australia, 20 February – c. 14 March 1942 * Karachi, India, 12 March 1942 * Allahabad, India, 1 June 1942 * Gaya, India, 14 November 1942 * Bishnupur, India, 25 February 1943 * Panagarh, India, 25 September 1943 * Madhaiganj, India, 13 December 1943 * Tezgaon, India, 14 June 1944 * Madhaiganj, India, 6 October 1944 : Detachment based at Luliang, China, ferrying gasoline to Suichwan, China, December 1944 – January 1945 * Tezpur, India, 1 June – 7 December 1945 * Camp Kilmer, New Jersey, 5–6 January 1946 * Ft Worth AAF1d (later Carswell AFB), Texas, 1 October 1946 * Barksdale AFB, Louisiana, 1 August 1958 – 1 April 1963. * Carswell AFB, Texas 1 July 1986 – 5 March 1993 * Dyess AFB, Texas 5 March 1993 – present Aircraft * Avion de Reconnaissance 1 and 2 (AR 1 AR 2), 1918 * Sopwith 1½ Strutter, 1918 * Salmson 2A2, 1918-1919 * Dayton-Wright DH-4, 1919-1921 * Douglas O-2, 1919-1930 * In addition to 0-19, 1930-1935 * Included 0-31 and C-1 during period 1930-1933 * 0-43, 1934-1935 * In addition to 0-35, 1935-1937, and B-12, 1936-c. 1937 * Included 0-27, OA-4, Y1OA-8, B-7, and B-10 during period 1935-1938 * B-18, 1937-1940 * B-17, 1939-1942 * B-24, 1942-1945 * B-29, 1946-1948 * B-36, 1948-1958 * XC-99, 1949 (SN 43-52436) – Administered Test Flight Program * B-52 1958-1963 See also * List of American Aero Squadrons * United States Army Air Forces in Australia * List of B-29 units of the United States Air Force * List of B-52 Units of the United States Air Force References Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Strategic Training 0436 Category:Military units and formations in Texas Category:Aviation units and formations of the United States in World War I 0088